My Nine and Only
by UnknownPresence
Summary: (Working title) A BBRae story, inspired by a number of things. After a battle, Raven's mind-mirror breaks, and her emotions are freed. It's now the job of the titans to go around the city and gather them up one by one. Though Beast Boy stays behind to help Raven, and finds her passionate side.
1. A Bit of a Problem

It was an early wake-up call for the Teen Titans. It was 8AM when they first went out to battle. It seemed like they were doing alright at first. Just Plasmus attacking the city, not a huge deal. They'd dealt with this same exact problem dozens of times before. However, today was different. Just as Raven was about to land the finishing blow, she suddenly got a sharp mental pain. This was like nothing she had experienced before, and certainly nothing like Trigon had ever done. But the pain proved to be a hinderance, as she fell to the ground. Cyborg was the one who finished off Plasmus, as the team left, Starfire having to carry Raven back to the tower.

Raven was still holding her head as they entered the tower, and she went up to her room, grabbing the mirror off of her dresser. 'No... what happened?' she thought. The others followed, stopping at the door. "Raven? Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy. She stopped for a second and looked up at him. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Are you sure?" he asked. She winced and dropped the mirror she was holding. "Wait, is... isn't that the mirror into your mind?" She nodded. "It was cracked," she said, "That's why I was in pain. Something cracked the mirror." "Wait, so if it was cracked, but now you're okay, then that must mean..."

The mirror had broken. "Oh no. This isn't good," said Raven, "This is not good at all." She was right. The group was suddenly confronted by 9 different versions of Raven - each with a different coloured cloak. "No! My emotions got out!" she said, exasperated. The group looked over the emotions. The red one seemed to be anger, but that's all they could tell just by looking. Cyborg and Beast Boy had seen some of the others before, too, but there were some they hadn't seen either. Somewhere from in the mix of Raven's emotions came a blast of her energy that hit the ground, leaving behind nothing but a large amount of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Raven's emotions were gone. "No! Dammit..." she said, "I can't fix this if they're not here!" "Hey, don't worry," Beast Boy replied, "We'll help you track them down and get them back to the tower so we can fix this problem." The other titans nodded, as Raven smiled. "Thanks." "No problem," said Robin, "Now, we should find the emotions in the tower first. If there are any still here, it would not do us well to have them leave! I say we split up into 3 teams. Cyborg, do you think you could search alone?" "Yeah, I could manage that," he said. "Alright, then Starfire will come with me. Beast Boy, you go with Raven." Beast Boy saluted like a naval soldier. "Yes, sergeant!" he said jokingly, in an attempt to brighten the mood. The team split up, and each took a separate area of the tower.

Having been searching for a while, Starfire took a break in the kitchen, where she saw the first emotion. She had on a grey cloak and looked lost, like she didn't know where to go. "Hey!" Starfire said, jumping up from her chair. The grey-cloaked Raven flinched, as Starfire clued in. "Oh... I am sorry. You are Raven's timid side, yes?" The girl pulled up her hood and nodded. "I did not mean to startle you." "It's okay," she replied, "I believe you." Starfire smiled and called the others up to where she was. They arrived and Cyborg recognized the emotion immediately. "Oh," he said, "You found Timidity. Good work, Star." "Alright, what now?" asked Beast Boy, "Any ideas on where to search next?" "Well, I suggest we check upstairs," Raven replied, "I heard something up there." "Alright," Robin interrupted, "The rest of us will head back to see if there are any we missed. Once we've found all the ones in the tower, we should meet up and discuss a new plan." The other titans nodded and went to search.

Beast Boy and Raven went upstairs and walked quickly down the hall, still searching for any stray emotions. They came across Raven's bedroom, where a purple-cloaked emotion was sitting on the bed, humming to herself. Suddenly Raven clutched her head in pain. "Ah! I can't handle this chaos. My mind can't deal with having my emotions scattered like this! I need you to go in and talk to her. I need to lay down." Beast Boy turned to her. "Are you sure?" he asked, "It is your room we're talking about here. You know, the place we're _never allowed in_." She turned back around. "I'll allow it... just this once."

After she turned and left, Beast Boy went in and tried to get the emotion's attention. "Um, hey!" She immediately turned around. "Hi!" she said excitedly, running up and hugging him. "Wait, wait," said Beast Boy, "I thought Happiness had a pink cloak." "She does," came the reply, "What's your point?" Beast Boy looked her straight in the eyes. "If you're not her, then which emotion are you?" The purple-cloaked emotion smirked and leaned in towards him. "Maybe this'll be a hint," she said as she firmly pressed her lips to his. Beast Boy broke the kiss, about to question her, just as the other titans showed up. "Is this one hostile?" Robin asked, bow-staff ready. "No," came the reply from the green boy, "Not even close." Lucky for him they hadn't seen what just happened. "So," started Cyborg, "Which emotion even is this anyway?" BB smiled, blushing a bit. "...Love." Robin nodded. "Alright, it looks like we've found the ones in the tower... so we should all go and try to find the rest of the emotions." "Wait!" Beast Boy said, stopping Robin in his tracks, "One of us should stay here in case things get out of hand. Raven can't handle her emotions being out and about like this." Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other with confused looks, as Beast Boy was suddenly acting very serious, which he rarely did. "I volunteer to stay here; you guys go on out and message me if you find any more." Robin spoke up. "You're right, Beast Boy, good thinking. You stay here and keep the Ravens we do have in check, and prevent them from leaving. As for the rest of us, let's go!" The other 2 titans nodded in unison and the 3 were soon out the door.

Beast Boy turned to the smiling, purple-cloaked version of Raven. "So... you're Raven's passion, right?" She nodded. "Well... let's get going. I'm sure Timidity will be happy to know that another one of you has already been found." Just as he said this, she took his hand in hers. As they were walking, Beast Boy wondered to himself. 'Wow... is this really Raven's passion?' he thought, 'She seems to really like me. I... I wonder if that means...' Just then he was snapped out of his thoughts by Raven, whose path they intersected in the kitchen. "Oh, hi," she said, "I thought the team left." "They did," Beast Boy explained, finally letting go of Passion's hand, "I stayed behind. I figured you'd need some help looking after your emotions." She smiled. "That's... really thoughtful. Thanks." She put down the tea she had just made and went over to the purple-cloaked version of herself. "And which emotion are you?" she asked flatly. "I'm your passion," she said. "Hmm..." Raven replied, "I didn't think I still had you. Not since Malchior betrayed me." She grimaced at the thought of that day. "Yeah," Passion responded, "That was a hard time, but... there was still some left in you. I never disappeared completely." She smiled, looking at Beast Boy as she did so. Raven looked at her in a confused way. "Okay then," she finally said, as the three of them went into the main room.

As they entered the room, the grey-cloaked Raven put her hood up, standing. "I'll get out of your way," she said as the 3 approached the couch. "Hey, you're not bothering anyone," Beast Boy spoke up, "Relax." The timid Raven smiled a little before sitting back down, with the purple-cloaked, passionate Raven taking a seat next to her, and Raven sitting in a chair across the room. Beast Boy sat in between the 2 emotions, before addressing them. "So," he started, "I have made the choice to watch over you, and the other emotions, until we can fix this problem. That said... what do you guys want to do?"

Meanwhile, the other Titans scrambled to find the other emotions of Raven. "Alright, team, let's split up," Robin said, "They can't be far!" "Well I know that," Cyborg responded, "But where could they be!?" "Well, that depends on the emotion. I'd say it's best if we find the logical Raven first. She could help us find the rest. My guess is, she's at the library." "Why not split up?" Starfire asked. "That could be dangerous," Robin replied, "If one of us runs into the red Raven, there's no telling what could happen. Also, we still have about 6 hours left of daylight... that'll be plenty of time to find them all!" Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement and they all headed off to the library. Once inside, they looked around. People were reading, looking at books to check out, usual library business, and in the middle of the place, a yellow-cloaked girl with glasses, reading a book of her own. "Excuse me," Starfire whispered. The yellow-cloaked emotion looked up from her book. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd arrive." "Um, what is that you're reading?" asked Cyborg. "I'll explain later. For now, let's get back to the tower. I think I've got what I need." The 3 titans looked at each other, confused, but agreed and soon the 4 of them left the library and headed back to the tower.

In the meantime, Beast Boy put on a movie. "Alright, I'm sure you guys will like this. It's about a superhero team called the Watchmen. It's a little long, but it's a great movie!" "I'm in if you are," came the reply from Passion. BB looked over to Timidity. "Okay, I guess." she said. Beast Boy, nodding, put the movie on just as the team arrived at the door. "We got one!" Robin called out. The logical Raven entered, easily finding the others. "Ah, good. 2 have already been found. This will make the rest of the search easier." "Uh, hey, Logic?" Robin interrupted, "What exactly was that book you were reading when we found you?" "Right, that," she said, "It was an old Azarath spellbook. With the information it gave me, we should be able to track down the rest of the emotions within the hour." "That's great!" Beast Boy said, getting up, "Then Raven will be back to her old self again, right?" His voice was a mixture of excitement, hope, and concern. "Well..." the emotion stammered a bit, "If... if all goes well." "What do you mean?" he asked, "Will she be okay?" "Yeah, she'll be fine!" she said with some hesitation, "It's just, we don't know what challenges Rage will produce." "Well then," Robin interrupted, "We'd better do this quickly! Hopefully we should be able to track them all down with the help of Raven's logic. I recommend we all split up and find as many as possible. After that, we'll regroup and go after Rage as a team. Everyone got it?" Starfire nodded, as Cyborg spoke up. "But, shouldn't rage be the priority? I mean, we don't know what kind of damage she's doing!" "That's true," came the reply, "But if we spend too much time dealing with her, the others might have time to leave the city, and that's the last thing we need!" "Right. Got it," Cyborg said as Robin went over to the yellow-cloaked emotion. "Here," he said, handing her a communicator, "Take this. We'll get into contact with you once we're outside." "Got it," she responded. She took the communicator and pretty soon the 3 were out the door.

Raven looked out the window, seeing the group leave. She didn't know how things would go, or which emotions they'd find, but she knew one thing for sure... this was going to be a very long day.


	2. Happiness is the Truth

The group left, searching for another emotion of Raven. Logic gave them directions. "Alright, guys," she said, "Which ones do you want to find first?" "Well," Robin started, "We should probably start with the ones that would be the easiest to convince to come back to the tower, so we can focus on the harder ones without having to worry about them leaving. We can't be fighting Rage while the rest of them are still running about." "Good thinking," she replied, "In that case I'd recommend starting with Happiness and Bravery. I'll point you in the right direction." "Thanks," Robin said. Suddenly the communicator started blinking like a map, and 2 dots showed up; one pink and one green. "Oh, that is so cool!" Cyborg commented. "Yes, but there is little time to admire this magic," Starfire spoke up, "We must find these emotions!" "You're right, but which one do we start with?" "Well, I think we should start with happiness, because she's already happy, so why would she object to coming to the tower?" "Good thinking, Cyborg," Robin said as the group headed in that direction.

Meanwhile, at the tower, Beast Boy talked to Raven. "So, how you holding up?" "Well... not terrible," she said. "Not great, but not terrible," she finished. "Would some tea help?" he asked. "It... it'd be nice," she said, looking up at him, "Thank you." He nodded and headed off to the kitchen. 'I don't get it,' Raven thought, 'He's being so... considerate. Has he always been like this? Have I just not noticed? I... I should speak to my Logic. She'll have an answer.' Just as she thought this, Passion got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She met up with Beast Boy. "Hey," she said, "Whatcha doing in here?" "Oh, hi Passion," he responded, "I'm making Raven some tea to help her relax." "Aw, that's so nice of you!" she said. "Um... yeah," he responded, turning his attention back to the kettle. "You've always been so nice to her!" she said, before leaning in and kissing him. "Thanks for that." "No problem," he said, "It's the least I could do!" "No," she said, "It's a lot more than that. You've been there by her side, helping her through tough times... you're so much more than just a friend... she just hasn't realized it yet." Beast Boy stopped, not sure how to respond. After all, if she felt this way about him, and she was a part of Raven...

"Beast Boy?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance. "Oh, sorry," he said. He smiled awkwardly, trying to cover up his daydreaming. "Um, anyway... thank you. Is... is that all you wanted?" "Not exactly," she said, leaning in and kissing him again. "Um, listen, I, I should, um..." he stammered, "I shouldn't keep Raven _waiting."_ he poured her tea and brought it in to her, Passion following him the whole way. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," he replied, before Passion took his hand in hers. He looked down and gave a small smile, before looking her in the eyes. "Passion, we should... really go and check on Timidity. She doesn't seem to do well on her own." Passion nodded and the two went over to the grey-cloaked girl sitting on the couch. Beast Boy took a seat next to her. "Timidity? How you doing?" "Oh... not bad, I guess," she said, "Thanks." It seemed as though she didn't think he would talk to her. That thought saddened the green boy a little. "What are you doing over here?" "Just... thinking," she said, putting her hood up. "What about?" he asked, trying to get the grey-cloaked emotion to be a little more outspoken. "I... I'd rather keep it to myself." Beast Boy nodded. "Fair enough." He turned around and looked at the TV screen, wondering what to do next. They had decided to put the Watchmen movie on hold, since the emotions seemed not to be too into it. Logic was busy helping the team, whereas Timidity was too focused on how depressive Rorschach was, and Passion didn't care what they did, she just wanted to be close to Beast Boy. So, the movie was "on hold" until they got enough emotions who were interested enough to sit through it. So, they sat on the couch, Raven in a chair at the side of the room, as Beast Boy decided what to do next.

Meanwhile, the group of 3 traced Happiness' signal, and found her in an open field, meditating. The trees around her gave it a very relaxed feel. She seemed like she was in a state of pure bliss. "Maybe we should return when she is finished?" Starfire asked, not wanting to disturb the Pink-cloaked girl. "Sorry, Star, but our objective is clear. We need to get Raven's emotions back. Starting here." As he said this, he walked up to the Happy side of Raven, who opened one eye. "Yes?" she asked in a way they weren't used to from Raven. "Happiness? We're here to take you back to the tower." Happiness, inhaling deeply, taking in the sweet smell of nature around her, stood up, smiling at the group. "Alright," she said, "Let's go!" She flew up, grabbing Cyborg as she went. Starfire giggled at the sight. "I have not seen this side of Raven." "Yeah," Robin said, "It's odd to see, but it makes sense that it exists." Starfire, mimicking the joyful side of Raven, picked Robin up and followed her to the tower.

As the team returned, Raven met them at the door. Happiness went inside, commenting on the neatness of the tower. "Guys, listen... thanks so much for doing this. I really couldn't do this without you." "Hey, it's no problem, Raven!" Cyborg replied. She smiled and the group turned to leave. Raven caught Starfire's attention. "Hey Star, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" "Of course, friend Raven." She knew she had time to spare; Robin and Cyborg could handle themselves for that long. The two went up to the tower's roof to speak. "Here's the thing," Raven started, "My passion has been... for lack of a better word, flirting with Beast Boy." "Hmm," Starfire said, "But, she is your passionate side, yes? That is what she does." "Yes, it is," she replied, "But she's been focusing on Beast Boy. She hasn't left his side this whole time. She hasn't even been talking to the other emotions!" Starfire gasped excitedly. "Does this mean..." "That's the thing," Raven cut her off, "I'm not sure what it means. I mean, sure, Beast Boy's a great guy, but..." She paused. Starfire nodded. "I understand. Your mind is still split, correct?" Raven put a hand on her head. "Don't remind me." "Then I suggest you wait until this problem is solved to truly make this decision. You cannot focus right now." Raven nodded. "You're right," she said, "Thanks Star." "Of course, friend Raven," she replied, "Now, you should rest. You are not well." Raven nodded and went inside, as Starfire went to join the others.

The group of 3 met up and pulled out the communicator once again. "Alright, guys," Logic said, "If my coordinates are correct, Bravery should be..." the communicator blinked with a green dot, as it did before. "...There." "Alright, copy that!" Robin said, as the group headed there. Once they arrived, they were standing outside a local bar. "What the hell?" Cyborg asked. "Hey, Logic, are you sure you gave us the right coordinates? This is a bar. Raven would never be in here." "...That's weird," she said, "My magic says Bravery is in that building. Try going in and see."

The group entered the bar. "Oh my god," Cyborg said, "This place is really not the type Raven would visit." "Maybe not," came the reply from the communicator, "But my magic shows this is where Bravery is." And she was right. After a couple minutes of searching, they found the green-cloaked girl, sitting at the bar and drinking. "Um... Bravery?" Robin asked. She turned around in her barstool. "Oooh, hey guys! How are ya'!?" The group paused. "Oh good god, she's drunk," Logic said through the communicator. "Yeah," she replied, "So what?" "So," Robin spoke up, "It doesn't make sense. Raven doesn't drink." "Hey, I thought I'd try something new! I'm her bravery for cryin' out loud! You need to loosen up a little, Robbie." "What did you just call me?" "Guys," Logic said, trying to mediate the situation, "We can deal with this later. For now, focus on bringing her back to the tower." "The tower?" asked Bravery, "Pfft, c'mon guys! we have a whole city we can explore!" "No," Robin replied, "We have to get you back to Titan's tower so we can restore Raven's mind!" "Dude, fuck that! I can come with you on your journey!" "No offence, Bravery," said Logic, "But you're not in your right mind right now. I suggest you listen to them." "Aw, c'mon!" she replied, "Don't be such a buzzkill!" "Okay..." Robin muttered, "This may take a while."

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Beast Boy got talking to Raven's Logic. "So," he said, "How are they doing?" "Oh, the team... they hit a bit of an obstacle. We're trying to work around it." "What kind of an obstacle?" he asked, confused by this. "Well, um, Raven's Bravery, she, um... she's drunk." "Wait, **what!?**" Raven yelled over from her chair. "Oh no," Logic muttered as Raven came over and grabbed the communicator. "Guys, what the hell's going on!?" "Oh," said Robin, "Raven, hi. Um, so, listen. Your Bravery is kinda..." "Yeah, I know," she said exasperatedly, "Please tell me she hasn't done anything stupid." "Nah, don't worry," Cyborg piped up, "She's fine in that regard. She's really unwilling to come with us, though." Raven sighed. "Look, guys, I... I'm sorry you have to go through this." "Hey, it's alright!" Cyborg said, "At least it's been entertaining!" "We will tell your logical side to inform you once we have convinced your bravery to return with us. You should not worry yourself," Starfire added. "Thanks." She put down the communicator and went back to sit down. After Raven went back to her chair, Beast Boy continued speaking to Logic. "Um, anyway..." "...What?" "Uh, you, you should go back to helping them, I'd just get in the way." "Okay," she said, picking up the communicator. '_Wow,' _he thought as he was walking away, _'Raven looks cute with glasses.' _"...What?" asked Logic. _'Shit, I forgot she could read minds!'_ "Well, um... th-thanks," she said, still taken aback by what he had thought. Beast Boy turned around and walked back over to the couch, leaving Logic to think.


End file.
